yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 116
"Protectors of the Sun and Moon" is the one-hundred and sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 31, 2016. Featured Duels Kite Tenjo vs. Diana vs. Diana.]] Turn 1: Diana Diana activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Guardian Baou" and "Penumbral Soldier Lady" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Moon Protector" (2100/2400) in Attack Position. She activates the effect of "Moon Protector" to Special Summon a "Protector's Shield Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. While Diana controls a "Protector's Shield Token", "Moon Protector" cannot be attacked. Diana Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200). As he controls a "Cipher Wing", he Special Summons another "Cipher Wing" from his hand in Attack Position (1400/1200) via its own effect. Kite then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Double Exposure". He activates its first effect, allowing him to double the Levels of two Level 6 or lower monsters with the same name he controls. Kite targets the "Cipher Wings" ( 4 → 8). Kite overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500). Diana activates her face-down "Protector Adoration", letting her Special Summon two "Protector's Shield Tokens" (0/0 each), negate the effects of an opponent's monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and allow that monster to attack all "Protector's Shield Tokens" Diana controls once each. If that monster did not attack all "Protector's Shield Tokens" during that turn's Battle Phase, it will destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. Diana targets "Cipher Dragon". "Cipher Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Protector's Shield Token". As a "Protector's Shield Token" was destroyed by an opponent's monster, Diana activates the effect of "Moon Protector", decreasing the ATK of that monster by 800 and gaining 800 LP ("Cipher Dragon" 3000 → 2200, Diana 4000 → 4800). "Cipher Dragon" attacks and destroys the two remaining "Protector's Shield Tokens", with the effect of "Moon Protector" activating after each attack. ("Cipher Dragon" 2200 → 1400 → 600, Diana 4800 → 5600 → 6400). As the difference between his own and his opponent's LP is 2000 or more, Kite activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit" allowing him to Rank-Up a "Cipher" Xyz Monster he controls by using it as the Overlay Unit for a "Cipher" Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kite overlays "Cipher Dragon" and performs an Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. The other effect of "Cipher Pursuit" allows Kite to activate the effect of "Neo Cipher Dragon" immediately, detaching an Overlay Unit to gain control of all monsters his opponent controls and treat them as "Neo Cipher", but their effects will be negated and they cannot attack this turn. Kite takes control of "Moon Protector". Kite activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Galaxy-Eyes Nova" which allows him to Tribute a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster and Special Summon a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster from the Graveyard. Kite Tributes "Moon Protector" treated as "Neo Cipher" and Special Summons "Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500). "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Cipher Dragon" attack Diana directly (Diana 6400 → 0). Yugo vs. Apollo vs. Apollo.]] Turn 1: Apollo Apollo activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Guardian Tryce" and "Luminous Soldier" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Sun Protector" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Sun Protector" to Special Summon a "Protector's Shield Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. While Apollo controls a "Protector's Shield Token", "Sun Protector" cannot be attacked. Apollo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yugo Yugo activates "Speedroid Scratch", letting him send a "Speedroid" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to add a "Speedroid" monster from his Deck to his hand. He sends "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" to add "Speedroid Double Yoyo". Yugo Normal Summons "Double Yoyo" (1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Den-Den Daiko Duke" (1200/600). Yugo tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" and the Level 3 Tuner monster "Den-Den Daiko Duke" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Apollo activates his face-down "Protector Adoration", letting him Special Summon two "Protector's Shield Tokens" (0/0 each), negate the effects of an opponent's monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and allow that monster to attack all "Protector's Shield Tokens" Apollo controls once each. If that monster did not attack all "Protector's Shield Tokens" during that turn's Battle Phase, it will destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. He targets "Clear Wing". "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys a "Protector's Shield Token". As a "Protector's Shield Token" was destroyed by an opponent's monster, Apollo activates the effect of "Sun Protector" to decrease the attacking monster's ATK by 800 and inflict 800 damage to Yugo. ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 1700, Yugo 4000 → 3200). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys the remaining "Protector's Shield Tokens", with the effect of "Sun Protector" activating each time ("Clear Wing" 1700 → 900 → 100, Yugo 3200 → 2400 → 1600). As Yugo took damage during the Battle Phase, he Special Summons "Speedroid OMK Gum" (0/800) from his hand via its own effect. As it was Special Summoned via its own effect, its other effect lets Yugo Synchro Summon a monster immediately. He tunes the Level 7 "Clear Wing" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "OMK Gum" to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. As "OMK Gum" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Yugo activates its effect, letting him to draw a card, reveal it and send it to the Graveyard. If it was a "Speedroid" monster, the Synchro Monster Summoned by its first effect will ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK. He draws "Speedroid Ohajikid", and sends it to the Graveyard ("Crystal Wing" 3000 → 4000). "Crystal Wing" attacks "Sun Protector". As "Crystal Wing" is battling an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, Yugo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing", increasing its ATK by the attack of the attack target during damage calculation ("Crystal Wing" 4000 → 6400). "Sun Protector" is destroyed (Apollo 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon |spells = * Speedroid Scratch |traps = * Speed Turn * Urgent Tuning }} Trivia * When Yugo is teleported to a classroom in Duel Academy, "Ryo Marufuji" appears in English text on the blackboard. This is the Japanese name of Zane Truesdale. * The scene where Yugo rides toward the Eastern tower where Rin is being held captive is the same scene from the opening LIGHT OF HOPE, though Rin and "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" are absent. Notes